


Daycare Drabbles

by va1kyr1e



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Angela is a cute kid, Baby Lena is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va1kyr1e/pseuds/va1kyr1e
Summary: A collection of drabbles set in an AU where everyone either works or is taken care of at a daycare. Don't ask me why I thought this was a good idea, because I have no clue.





	1. Baby's First Crush

Blue eyes stared up at the older girl sitting at the table, several textbooks scattered about her.

The redhead at the table was Moira O’Deorain - Angela’s first crush. She was so smart, pretty, and even if she was aloof, Angela admired her.

“What are you looking at?” Moira looked up from her book only to notice Angela staring.

Angela’s eyes met Moira’s, her heart beating rapidly as she struggled for words, nothing coming out.

“Come sit,” Moira patted the empty chair beside her.

Clambering onto the seat, Angela’s cheeks were ablaze as Moira smiled at her for the first time.


	2. Her Only Friend

Moira readjusted her round glasses on the bridge of her nose as she turned the page of her book, glancing at the small girl across from her.

Angela was colouring happily, though from her current position, Moira couldn’t see what she’d drawn.

Angela constantly clinging to her was annoying, but Moira couldn’t be too mad. She’d always been an oddball - never getting along or being accepted by other children, so someone acknowledging her existence for a change was nice.

Even if Angela was irritating, the smile that she gave Moira when their eyes met for a moment was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Excuse this shameless self promotion whoops](https://va1kyr1e.tumblr.com/)


	3. Toy Planes and Tears

“Give it back!” Came Lena’s shrill screech as she chased after Lúcio, the boy running through the playground with her toy plane.

“Nuh-uh!” He called over his shoulder, his infuriating grin making Lena’s blood boil. She gained on him quickly, running as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Lena just reached Lúcio when he tripped and fell, crying out.

She sat beside him, offering her hand. “Hey, you’re okay! You can keep the plane if you wanna.” Lena tried to comfort him.

He took her hand with a soft smile. “Thanks, Lena.”

The wing was broken now, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I am again, [trying to get people to follow my tumblr](https://va1kyr1e.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [my tumblr](https://va1kyr1e.tumblr.com/)


End file.
